


Let's Get Together (yeah yeah yeah)

by suewritesthings



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, continuation of someone else's fic, fake boyfriends become real boyfriends, inspired by gayforgway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suewritesthings/pseuds/suewritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their fake boyfriend status becomes pretty real, Josh lets Tyler know he's pretty glad about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Together (yeah yeah yeah)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsetrackhiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/gifts).



> hi so uh this is the first smut i have ever posted please let me know if it sucks. see end for even more notes.

They arrived home and Josh slowly ran his hands up Tyler’s arms, backing him up against the door, pressing their hips together and mouthing at the soft skin under his ear, across his jaw, biting and sucking at his lips until Tyler is panting and rolling their hips together, noises almost too high to hear keening from his lips.

Josh tilted his head and smiled at Tyler, hands still moving slowly up and down Tyler’s arms, finally resting his fingers loosely on top of Tyler’s clenched fists.

“Thanks for inviting me,” he said softly, nuzzling where Tyler’s shoulder and neck meet, biting down softly and reveling in the soft gasp it gets him. 

“Y-you’re welcome,” Tyler responded, voice hoarse.

“I had a really good time,” Josh said, stepping back and breaking all contact, and he can see the confusion in Tyler’s eyes, gives it a second to sink in, then presses his hands against Tyler’s, forcing his fingers open and his hands flat against the wall. “Don’t move your hands,” he said, teeth setting lightly against the edge of Tyler’s jaw. “I’m about to show you how grateful I am.”

Josh dropped to his knees and saw Tyler’s hands flex against the wall, but they stay in place.

He rubbed his cheek against the denim of Tyler’s jeans, nosing along his thigh, hands resting above Tyler’s knees. He mouthed across Tyler’s hipbones, licking along the sharp jut of bone showing from under his belt, sliding his hands slowly up Tyler’s legs until his fingers reached the other boy’s belt.

Tyler is trembling, slightly, fingers still flexing against the wall, but he’s holding still.

Josh thumbed down his jeans, fingertips brushing over the strain of Tyler’s cock in his boxers, and he heard a thud as Tyler’s head hit the wall, legs stilling for a moment before trembling again, and Josh looked up at Tyler through his eyelashes, smiling, before leaning in and gently mouthing over him.

“J-Josh…” his name has never sounded so hot.

Josh tucked his fingers underneath Tyler’s waistband, tracing his hipbones as he tugged down Tyler’s boxers, feeling himself growing harder the more Tyler tries not to move his hands, tries to breathe, tries to say Josh’s name without whimpering. 

“Step out, baby,” he said softly, and watched Tyler’s feet stumble to obey, stepping out of the mess of jeans and boxers on the floor before Josh shoves them behind him, out of the way, and slowly licks over the slit of Tyler’s cock.

Tyler’s hands move--barely--off the wall before he slams them back in place, “sorrysorrysorry” falling from his mouth in a rush, and Josh huffs out a laugh and licks a stripe up his palm, eyes locked on Tyler’s. 

“Don’t move your hands again,” he said, and Tyler nods frantically. Josh wrapped his hand around the base of Tyler’s cock, feeling it jerk in his grip as Tyler moans, the sound lower than any Josh has ever heard him make, and he palmed his own erection through his jeans, shifting his hips in an effort to relieve the pressure.

“Problem?” he can hear the smirk in Tyler’s question and simply twists his hand around the base of Tyler’s dick, stroking up firmly, thumb sweeping over the head of Tyler’s cock as he moves, and Tyler’s smirk turns into a low groan.

“No problem,” he said, smiling. Keeping his eyes on Tyler’s (loving watching Tyler’s mouth fall open, his pupils blown out wide, eyes almost black, fingers flexing unconsciously against the wall), Josh sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit and reveling in the spurt of pre-cum he gets as a response.

Keeping one hand around the base of Tyler’s dick, Josh moves his head down slowly, sucking Tyler into his mouth and curling his tongue under the head, listening for the tell-tale thump of Tyler’s head hitting the wall to let him know he was doing something right.

He pulled off and smiled when it happened, enjoying the high keen that was coming with it. 

“You know,” he said brightly, hand moving up the length of Tyler’s cock and back down, sliding through the mixture of his spit and Tyler’s pre-cum, “this is technically our first date.”

Tyler laughs a little, hips stuttering into Josh’s hand as he moves, quickening his hand slightly, and Tyler’s head rolls from side to side. “Y-y-yeah,” he finally gets out, teeth sinking into his lower lip as Josh sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth again. “I’d say it--oh, fuck--it’s going well,” he ended, breathless as Josh brushed one finger behind his balls lightly, nails scraping against the thin piece of skin there. 

Josh hummed around the tip of Tyler’s dick and opened his mouth wider when the action had Tyler pushing his hips towards Josh’s mouth, Josh sucking more of his dick in, wrapping his hands around Tyler’s hips and digging his fingertips into the fragile skin above his hipbones. Tyler whimpered above him and Josh moved in earnest, holding Tyler’s hips still while he moved his head, hearing the scrabble of Tyler’s fingernails against the wall, the harsh breaths he was taking through his nose, the high-pitched whine coming from behind his teeth as he shifted restlessly in Josh’s hands, whispered pleas finally falling from his lips, and Josh pulled off entirely, replacing his mouth with one hand, linking his free hand with one of Tyler’s.

“Come on, baby,” he said, tongue flicking out over the head of Tyler’s cock once more, Tyler’s hips jerking towards his and his hand tightening on Josh’s. “God, Ty, you look so good like this, practically begging me to let you touch me, desperate for me to let you move.” He slowed his movements slightly and Tyler whined low in his throat, fingers squeezing against Josh’s, hips barely shifting. “You wanna come for me?” He dragged his thumb over the head of Tyler’s dick, hand moving faster, watching Tyler struggle to keep his other hand still against the wall, back arched off the plaster, hips jutting out in sharp expanses of bone and skin, and Josh leaned in to set his teeth to the bone, feeling Tyler’s cock jump in his hand, before leaning back and looking up at the other man, shaking hair out of his eyes. “Want you to come for me, baby, come on,” he said, twisting his wrist as he moved his hand and that was it, Tyler was gone, shaking above him as he came, and Josh closed his eyes, opening his mouth and letting Tyler thrust his hips towards his mouth, cum spattering his cheekbones and lips, and he licked over the tip of Tyler’s dick as his hips finally stuttered to a stop, Tyler’s hand a vice-grip on Josh’s.

Opening his eyes, Josh dragged his free hand across his cheek and licked Tyler’s cum off his fingers, watching Tyler slide down against the wall, his legs crowding around Josh as he reached for him, Tyler’s fingers mingling with Josh’s on his cheek.

Tyler pushed two of his fingers into Josh’s mouth, eyes dark as he watched Josh’s tongue move around them, licking them clean. He smiled slightly.

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by a fake!boyfriends fic that gayforgway wrote on tumblr and i wanted to write the aftermath of that, so here it is. comments and feedback are always welcome because i like knowing how i can improve.


End file.
